


【FR】【伪pwp】香柏

by Treeeeeee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 7551字, M/M, 伪pwp, 斜线有意义, 西部au, 闹着玩的ooc
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeeeeee/pseuds/Treeeeeee
Summary: 在北美原住民的文化中，香柏被称为“生命之树”，稀释涂抹后有阵痛止血的功效。





	【FR】【伪pwp】香柏

**Author's Note:**

> 一个伪pwp！李四的造型来自于jc在The Ballad of Lefty Brown里的jimmy，所以这通篇就是我对脏兮兮的老大叔的幻想了（。是宅宅攻，ooc莫打

里瑟在听见酒馆的半身木门被推开的时候，选择把脸往臂弯里埋得更深了一些。紧随而来的是一小帮男人低沉的谈笑声。声音在约三秒左右后淡了一些，迟疑片刻又调大了音量。声源离他越来越近，一直到吧台的左手边滞住，里瑟就能感觉到某个男人的手臂正搭在吧台上，目光锁定着自己。他不耐烦地咕哝一声，这才把头抬起来，把剩杯底的酒饮下了。他把杯子磕回到吧台上，指节在上头敲了敲。老板发觉了，走过来审视他糟糕混乱的样子，低声对他嘟哝：“老天！看在是你的份子上，我给你打了欠条。我可不能再给你酒了，你得先把钱付了。”

里瑟没去费神瞅他，低着头，昏昏沉沉地。“嘿，我会想办法搞到的，”他有气无力地说，手指摩挲着鼻下蓄起的杂乱的胡须，“就先续上。”

“这可没法整。哪有吃白食的理？”老板吸一口气，直起身板，转身就走了。里瑟就这么耷拉着脑袋，任由它在自己脖子顶上晃荡了几下，扭头瞥到在自己身边坐下的那帮男人身上去。他们衣冠楚楚的，头上清一色戴着兔毛做的平沿毡帽。坐得离他最近的那位似乎是注意到了酒馆老板与他之间的谈话，用辨别不出是含有什么情绪的眼神瞄了他一眼，从兜里掏出几个钱放在台子上，对那老板嬉笑：“给这位朋友续上一杯。都算我的。”老板点点头，也不发问，径直过去给里瑟续酒。里瑟清一声嗓子，抓了抓后颈上的发茬，又把自己那油乎乎的半长头发往脑后一撸，把满了的酒杯拾起来，顿了顿，一口饮尽。

他盯住请他喝酒了的那名男人，审视着他。男人也回盯过去了。他长得很瘦削，颧骨和眉骨在他的脸上顶得很高，叫他的眼窝和腮帮子显得更加深邃凹陷了；长得就像只饿狼。“瑞克.迪林杰，”男人率先开口了，冲他紧绷绷地一笑，“我就知道我在哪儿见过你——约翰.里瑟，是吧？大名鼎鼎的约翰.里瑟。”

“你认错人了。”里瑟别回脸，打算再把头埋回手臂里，好好打上个盹儿。但迪林杰的干燥沙哑的笑声划破了他被酒气笼罩的睡意。里瑟抬起头，不悦之色溢于言表。

“我猜你认识我的老板。”迪林杰说，抿了口酒，饶有兴致地打量着里瑟。里瑟忍无可忍地吐了口气，抓了抓头发：“我他妈的怎么可能会认识。”迪林杰听了就又用与他相貌无差的危险又枯槁的笑声说：“就说吧，你要是不离开蒙大拿，我也不会找到这份工作了。”

里瑟冷哼一声。“那你是个执法官？你来这儿是要抓我回去？”

“我不是执法官，”迪林杰说，引得里瑟一阵疑惑的注目，“我在英钢业工作。”

一阵沉默。“这样。我听说你老板人不错。英格拉姆，是吧？”里瑟说，打了个酒嗝。

迪林杰耸耸肩。“英格拉姆？那富得流油的臭屁样子，就是你在港口见的那些英国佬的那模样。我的老板——”

“是爱尔兰人和德国人混血。”里瑟突然喃喃。

“什么？”

“我说你的老板是爱尔兰佬和德国佬的混血种，”他提高了声音，尽管听上去还是有气无力得弱气，“现在，你就和你的那些混帐东西一路呢，滚回俄勒冈，或者跟着你的老板滚回新约克去，我不管。给我滚出去。”

迪林杰忽地就站起来，把高木椅向后一踹。椅腿在木地板上摩擦出难听的凄戾声音。其他人也和他一齐起来了，有意无意地在里瑟身后形成了一个包围圈。里瑟揉了揉脸，从掩住嘴了的手掌下漏出两声带着抹愉悦的哼哼。“你要和我比拔枪快么？”话音刚落，他就听见脑袋后一声上膛声。

里瑟怔了一下，朝身后微一侧头，就见迪林杰正用手枪指着自己。迪林杰挑挑眉毛：“我不来孤胆侠客的那一套。”

“我猜也是。”里瑟轻蔑地说， 扭回头去了。

“你得跟我们走一趟。”迪林杰冷冰冰的枪口在他的脑勺上顶了一下。

里瑟嗤笑：“你不如就在这里杀了我。”

迪林杰扭头回去，和同伴交换了几个眼神，把枪口挪开了，指到里瑟的小腿上。“也没说断条腿有没有事儿。”他说。

里瑟在枪响前一秒把脚弹了起来，扭身扑到迪林杰身上去，手擒住他握枪一边的手腕。两人在地上厮打成一团。迪林杰的枪口指不到里瑟身上去，慌得胡乱放了一枪，惊得酒吧里剩下的人都惊呼，要离开了。老板也被吓得够呛，去摸吧台下的那杆猎枪，结果就被迪林杰领着的那帮人的其中一名用枪指住了，只好作罢。迪林杰的人把左轮手枪举得老高，指着滚成一团的里瑟和迪林杰，不知如何是好。迪林杰用余光瞄见指着自己的枪口，怒吼道：“举个娘屁的枪！把这婊子养的给我拉开。”他们这才赶忙上前，抓住里瑟的膀臂，要把他扯下来。里瑟醉得头重脚轻的，没被扯几下就松了手，跌到地上。迪林杰的人上去便是一顿拳打脚踢，直到酒吧的门再次被打开了，一个声音颤巍巍地响起：“真是够了！”他们才停手。

里瑟背对着门口，在地上蜷缩成一团，把西装外套在身上裹紧了。他的这身三件套已经能有一个多月没换过了，浸满着汗臭——也许现在还沾上了股铁锈味。正巧想到这里，他就感觉自己鼻子里一股热流，忽的一下，一道就顺着脸滚下来了。

迪林杰气喘吁吁的声音响起来：“他就在这儿了。”接着是来了什么人接近他，皮鞋击打地板的声音很不均匀，像是跛了，一直传到他的身后。里瑟紧闭双眼，盘算着自己抓住来者的脚再把他撂翻在地的气力还有没有，粗重地喘息着，最终就放弃了，决定就这样瘫死在地上。他说不定还能因流鼻血而失血过多死掉呢。谁知道？

“里瑟先生。”他听见意料之中那个阴沉又儒雅的声音说，蜷缩地紧了一点。然后是一声叹息。“里瑟先生，你不能一直躺在地上，”那个声音说，声源降低了，就在里瑟身体上方盘旋着，“起来，让我帮你——”

里瑟猛地一个打挺，手擒住来者的手臂，把他往自己的身上扯。他瞪大眼睛，死死盯进哈罗德.芬奇的那双瞳孔因震惊而舒张的蓝色眼睛里，咬紧牙关。他能听见枪口齐刷刷地指向自己的金属声。里瑟就这样怒火中烧地喘息了几秒，手忽然松开了，浑身泄了气，眼神也黯淡下来。芬奇揉搓着自己被抓得生疼的那只手臂，皱着眉头，望着里瑟一副事不关己的清闲样子，低声道：“你流鼻血了。”

“还是托了你的这帮佣兵团的福，”里瑟恶狠狠地说，不去看他，“真是谢谢你了。”

“还要请你要知道，我必须如此。你现在的状态……”

“我没杀凯西。”他瞪住芬奇，胸膛因心里再次燃起的怒火而快速上下起伏着。芬奇眨了眨眼睛。“我相信你，里瑟先生，”他说，“你根本没杀他，因为他就没死。”

里瑟闻言蹙眉。“没死……该死的，”他喃喃，“我是不会回去的。你带着你的这帮男孩们打道回府吧。”他抓住吧台的沿儿，晃晃悠悠地从地上爬起来，又坐回到自己的老位置上去。芬奇叹气：“我不要你回去。我尊重你的选择……但是在你走后，又出了事情。”

里瑟不说话。芬奇就说：“内森在东铁路的剪彩仪式上被射杀了。”

“不关我事。”里瑟抱住头。他听见芬奇的呼吸停滞了一秒，接着感到后领子被粗暴地向后扯去，迫使自己抬起脸。他看见芬奇正一手抓着他的外套，死死盯着他的眼睛，眼神中蕴含着危险的怒意。里瑟眨眨眼睛，撇开视线。“我不揍瘸子。”他摇起头。芬奇的呼吸急促了一下，一字一顿道：“我也不碰枪，约翰，但我有大把的人等着要轮流在你身上开个窟窿。我现在回华盛顿，可以开口说话，也可以不开口说话。若是后者，你知道你是逃到哪里都无济于事的。”

“该死的，你就由他们做好了！”里瑟低声咬牙切齿，苦笑着。芬奇松开手，皱起眉：“这不是我来这儿的目的。我来全然是为了让你知道内森的事情……现在公司是由威尔掌管了。”

“你就算告诉我这件事，我也无能为力。人不会起死回生。”里瑟闭上眼睛，吞了口唾沫。

芬奇淡淡说：“杀了凯西的，和杀了内森的，是一个人。”

“你听上去真确定。”

迪林杰的人上去就把里瑟擒住。里瑟先是下意识地挣扎了两下，后来也不动弹了，面如死灰。他们带他出了酒馆，在行人的侧目下在黄风中走着，最终到了一家旅店。芬奇腿脚不便，上楼梯的速度很慢，迪林杰和他的人手也就缓下步子等他。等到了芬奇的房间，他们就把里瑟丢下，出门了。芬奇把房门锁上，一转身，呼吸在望见里瑟逼近到自己面前时停滞了一瞬。

“约翰。”他轻叫。里瑟不应，就这样凝视着他，眼神还是显得生疏又恼火。芬奇叹了口气，手攀上里瑟身上残有酒渍的西装背心，一路慢悠悠地摸到他被扯歪了的领结上。“是我送你的那条，不是吗？”他说，眼睛忽闪一下，望着里瑟。里瑟把视线别开了。他的鼻下还残留着血痕。

芬奇把手指抬到他蓄起的胡子上，又摸到鬓角。他把那道鼻血给抹掉了。“真难以想象你还没把我送你的东西当掉，”他说，抚上里瑟的头发，声线里饱含怜惜，“你的头发和胡子简直是一团糟……你又这样了。我要带你去理发了。”

里瑟几乎是下意识地要把头倚到芬奇的掌心里去。他得拼尽气力才能勉强把自己的心思从芬奇的触碰当中抽离出来；就尽管是这样简单的动作就已经能把他折磨得精疲力竭了。在外逃亡的这几个月内，他不愿承认，但潜意识已经暴露他的内心了：他想芬奇。他身上的每一个肌肉细胞都在留恋男人身上的触感。他宁愿逃离一切——实际上，是习惯了逃离一切——也不愿逃离哈罗德。芬奇大概是唯一一个相信他没有拿钱枪杀那个男孩的人了。或许只是因为他知道了丹尼尔.凯西没有死。或许芬奇看他与看常人无异。哈罗德.芬奇的性向与性格同样是向来离奇；就依着他的资产，他明明可以找比里瑟要年轻漂亮得多的男孩来交欢，所以里瑟和他同处一室时才总是心里惴惴不安，疑虑这一切周折究竟意义何在。

或许这一切是什么意义也没有。在里瑟还要一天在马背上花费上十几个小时的时间，在沙漠边缘与猎枪和强盗打交道的时候，他就似乎明了了。这世间没有什么是有意义的，万物都在惘然的混沌中徘徊纠缠成一团，而死亡则是唯一的解脱。这就在他的未婚妻死在印第安人手下的时候显得更加清明透彻了。芬奇曾经给过他一个目标，一个意义，给过他一个活下去的希望，但或许他的确是什么目的也没有。或许这一切全然只是为了好玩。芬奇向来就是一个控制欲极强的人，他或许只是想看一名从侠客秘密转行到执法官的落魄男人对他的性器官显露出渴求而挣扎的神情罢了。

里瑟合上眼睛，深吸了一口气。真是他妈的见了鬼了，他想。如果哈罗德.芬奇，这个西装革履的混账真是这样打算的，那自己可还真是走投无路了，无可救药地直入他的圈套。

他感觉自己正在把头埋进芬奇的手掌里。芬奇轻声说：“我真想你，约翰。”里瑟就猛睁开眼睛，注视着芬奇。后者正专心致志地用指尖在他的腹部划动着，盘旋了几圈后一路向下，搭在他的裤腰上。里瑟即刻感觉自己的裤裆紧了起来。

芬奇侧头，饶有兴致地望着里瑟裤裆下的凸起，无奈道：“松开裤子。”里瑟犹疑了许久，才慢吞吞地解开裤腰的扣子，把贴身内裤的边儿往下扯，露出杂乱的耻毛来，又磨蹭地把自己已经勃起了的阴茎掏出来——与其说是用手握着，更像是半掩着，好不让它暴露在芬奇或是自己的视线内。芬奇一只手扶上里瑟的后颈，缓缓抚摸着。“会没事的，约翰，”他轻声说，另一只手握上里瑟握着自己阴茎的那只，手指在他的手背上摩挲，“所有人都知道你是清白的。你不想回去，去哪里都没关系。”

“已经没用了，我哪儿也不属于。”里瑟放弃了，把手松开，不知所措地把它放在体侧，好像一个被逮到着装不规范，站在公学走廊里被老师用领带缠住脖子的男孩。芬奇的手握上他的那根肿胀，开始缓缓撸动起来。“你随时可以回蒙大拿，”芬奇把头挨到里瑟的颈侧说，用拇指刮掉那渗出来的一两滴精液，抹在撸动的轨迹上，“我永远都会在那儿。”

他能嗅到里瑟身上那股与汗臭和马骚味搅和在一起的烟酒味道。里瑟喘息起来，低下头去，把脑袋轻轻挨到芬奇的边上去。他很快就射了，把芬奇的手掌搞得一团糟。他小心翼翼地抱上芬奇，手掌在他柔软的西装外套上摩擦着，有气无力地说：“那些事也行。”

芬奇的脸上显露出一种淡淡的、不加掩饰的嫌恶神情。“你得先把自己收拾干净再说，”他淡淡道，松开了又挺立起来的里瑟的阴茎，任由它在内裤紧边的上头探出个头来，贴在里瑟的白衬衫上，蹭下一道水痕。他掏出一只手帕，把手上的白浊揩掉。里瑟不回答，喘息急促起来。他把身子往芬奇身上贴得近了一些，近了一些，再近了一些。他需要芬奇，从未感觉自己如此需要过。他无法放手。

芬奇叹了口气，把脏了的手帕丢到脚边去，退后一步，双手握着里瑟的双臂，一直把他向前推去，直到里瑟的身体撞上了窗前的那只书桌。“转过身。”芬奇命令道。里瑟就趴到桌子上去，感觉到自己的心跳是愈来愈快。芬奇的手带着炙热的触感在他的身上游走，又把他的下半身衣物褪到大腿根下，手深入到衬衫内去，在他粗糙的脊背和小腹上游走着。里瑟把侧脸贴在桌子上，手臂环住自己的表情。芬奇柔软的手和他甚至能搓出泥来的皮肤相比起来而产生的距离落差感叫他愧疚得要逃开芬奇的触摸，但肌肉记忆从不说谎；他身上的每一毫厘都渴求着男人带着电流般的触碰。只要一想到芬奇的手在自己身上摸索着，他就要硬了。

芬奇的重量压在了他的脊背上，手握上了里瑟的勃起，手指摩挲着肿胀上突出的血管。里瑟扭动了一下身子。“进来，哈罗德。”他听见自己小声呢喃。芬奇的手只是继续在他的阴茎上撸动着。

“我先要带你去修个胡子，再让仆人烧洗澡水，”芬奇悄悄说，嘴唇隔着衣料在里瑟的蝴蝶骨上落下一吻，“什么都能再等等。”里瑟只感觉浑身打颤。

“就现在，”他又听见自己说，把额头抵上桌子，试图用手背捂回嘴里又要吐出来的词，“拜托。”

芬奇小声叹息了一下。他把手松开，由里瑟全勃的阴茎挂在小腹下渗着精液。里瑟看不见芬奇的动作，但能听见衣料摩擦的声音，又突然感觉一根温热的什么东西贴上了他的大腿根。

里瑟轻笑了几下，无意识地把臀部往那感觉上靠。“我猜你这下就不用躲在洗手间里自行解决了。”他说着。芬奇听见男人口吻里浓厚的挑逗意味，皱了下眉头，脸色飘起一抹红。他的手在自己的阴茎上撸动着，深吸一口气，手指探到里瑟股间，迟疑着滑进去。

里瑟倒抽一口凉气。“该死的，”他嘟哝着，猛地一躲，那种刚在自己身体里探出个头的感觉就滑了出去，“别他妈的告诉我你没带油。”

“你要知道，这一部分我并没有意料到——”

“别，”里瑟突然转过身来，死死盯着芬奇，“你来找我的目的从来没有单纯过。用英格拉姆的死作借口来找我，是吧？轻浮还是什么乱七八糟的，你承认就好。”

芬奇瞪大眼睛，神色震惊。“我完全尊重你想离开的意愿；我只是一定要亲自来通知你这件噩耗而已。”他的语气冷冰冰的，因里瑟提起内森.英格拉姆时的口吻而显出暴躁的情绪来。里瑟别开视线，后腰靠在桌子上，手抓着桌沿。“你的那玩意儿看上去可是有自己的打算。”他说，头往芬奇在裤子间探出个头的阴茎一撇。

芬奇深吸一口气。“我带了——这就是你想让我说的？”他无奈道。里瑟舔了下下唇，眼神又飘回来。芬奇上前去，手扶上他的脖子，轻轻说：“先用嘴，行吗？做的好了我就给你。”

里瑟瞪了他一眼，带着股咬牙切齿的劲儿低声说：“你还不承认。”芬奇抓着里瑟的衣服，和他互换了个位置，看着男人嘴硬却顺从地在自己面前半跪下来。里瑟的手套上芬奇的阴茎，吞了口唾沫，也不抬眼望他，就随意撸动了几下，嘴含住那蓬勃的头儿，舌尖在马眼上舔抿着。芬奇颤抖着呼出一口气，以自己受伤的脖子的最大限度高仰着头，张大了嘴。里瑟瞟一眼他，眼底里闪过一抹得意的情意，又张大嘴好让芬奇的整根都滑入自己的口腔里。他的食指和拇指仍圈在芬奇阴茎的根部，在大幅度吞吐时时不时便会和他干燥起皮的嘴唇接触。芬奇的手抓上里瑟在头顶揩成背头的银灰色发丝，低声喘息着，手和大腿根部肉眼可见地在微微颤抖。他低下头去，望见里瑟正半阖着眼，被灰尘和油渍所掩埋的精致面容抹上了一股极淡的潮红，在一名浑身马饲料味儿的满头银发的男人身上显得突兀而别致的长睫毛在每一次吞吐时便微微颤动。若要是他吞得深了，那杂乱的胡子便会像猪鬣毛刷子一样刷过他的小腹下方。他颤抖着，在最后几次吞吐时毫无征兆地射在了里瑟嘴里。里瑟微微一蹙眉，忙松开嘴，唾液和精液混合在一起，在他的胡须和芬奇的阴茎间拉出几条银丝。他抬眼瞥着芬奇，表情有些不愉悦，抿紧嘴，把口腔里粘稠的精液艰难地吞下喉咙里。他站起身，低下头去，手握着自己的那根，开始快速撸动起来。芬奇把手搭到了他的手臂上。

“慢。”芬奇说。声音很平缓，却听了就要让里瑟打激灵。里瑟不满地嘟哝两句，悻悻把手松开了，双手别扭地放在身体两侧，显得不知如何是好。芬奇的手探到西装外套的内胸袋里，掏出一管标着意文的物体。里瑟一歪头，凑上去，手环住芬奇的腰，恼火地笑道：“你要是再为自己开脱，我就要开枪打你了。”

芬奇眨眨眼睛，转开身子，把管子扭开。“我只能恳请你不要了，”他说，“趴回去。”里瑟便照做了。他在听见空气被挤压出某种管状物体的时候感到浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。芬奇出了一层薄汗的手盖上他大腿外部裸露的一部分肌肤，手指在上面划着。里瑟倒抽一口气：“他妈的……快点。”芬奇的手就立刻弹开了。

“酒精让你把礼仪全忘光了吗？”芬奇不愉快的声音响起来。里瑟不说话，脸埋在臂弯里。半晌，他才听见自己沮丧的声音响起：“请你。”芬奇这才继续把手放在他的身体上。他感到股间探入了什么热乎乎的东西，游走了一会儿，最后在后门穴口处逗留了，油渍渍地闯了进去。里瑟浑身猛一个哆嗦，抽搐了一下，芬奇就把嘴唇贴到他的衣物上吻起来。“放松，约翰。”他温和地说，一根手指在他的体内更加深入了。里瑟的手颤抖了几下，强迫自己放松下肠壁，任由那一根在自己体内抽插。他已经快要记不起来芬奇在他体内的感觉是怎样的了，但他猜想芬奇的阴茎准保要比手指舒服的多。

这倒没什么道理。相比之下，手指要细的多了。里瑟愤愤想，心里不生芬奇的气了，就是生自己的。芬奇的手指随后又伸入了第二根，小幅度舒张着里瑟的内壁。里瑟的手指抓着桌沿，指节泛白，直到后穴内充斥的感觉抽了出来。他把一声呜咽埋在喉咙里。芬奇的手探到里瑟身前的勃起上，轻轻握住，食指指尖抵着马眼，手掌在那湿润的整根上滑动着。里瑟焦躁地挪动了一下身子，却没有说话。芬奇轻声笑了一下，另一只手握上自己的，把头儿抵到里瑟的股后，探了进去。

里瑟的手又开始发抖了。他低声咒骂几句什么含糊不清的脏话，只觉得本身就闷得他身心烦躁的衣物更是被皮肤上新泌出的那层油脂给牢牢粘附在自己身上了。他心生一种卑劣的不道德与肮脏感——这和在一年前，从他与哈罗德.芬奇之间的不正当关系正式开始的那天晚上起，感受无差。清教徒会把他吊死，天主教徒会劝他去教堂赎罪。对于生长在虔诚的国教家庭里的里瑟来说，这种罪恶的寻欢竟是出了奇地让他感到身心愉悦。若是这感受的代价是要让他下地狱去，那就随它去吧。芬奇的整根勃起此时都埋在他的体内了，肿大又炙热，在每一次抽插时都叫他全身打颤。他的理智催促他冲出这间旅馆，骑上马继续向北，直到珀特高贵林，逃到连士兵也抓不到他的崖壁上去。而他的潜意识则与其相违，在芬奇每一次开拓进他的体内时抬起身子去迎合他，让自己的胯部碰到芬奇的小腹，感受到那上面杂乱的耻毛扎着的刺痒，竭尽全力扩张他们肌肤相亲的表面积。

芬奇在他体内的抽插儒雅又不失气力，手也在同时把里瑟本来要半冷下来的阴茎掏弄地继续挺立起来。里瑟憋着胸腔里的那阵呻吟，艰难地咬牙切齿道：“狗屎……我要射了，哈罗德。”

芬奇喘了口气，眨了眨眼睛。显而易见的，他也在同时死命把呻吟声憋回到肚子里去。“注意你的言辞，里瑟先生，”他轻声说，手指没有挪开。里瑟的呼吸愈发粗重起来。

“求你了。”他听见自己在一声尖锐的抽气声后呢喃道。芬奇就把食指挪开了，手象征性地继续撸动了两下，另一只手在里瑟的后颈处向下轻抚着，似乎是以示嘉奖。里瑟压低声音呻吟着，身体在一个激灵下射了，这回不是在芬奇的手中，而是径直溅在了书桌和地毯上。他精疲力竭，上半身无力地瘫在书桌上，而芬奇仍在他股后抽插着，随后才抽出来，射在了他的大腿根部和裤子内侧上。

里瑟合上双眼。高潮的余温冲得他脑袋发昏。他现在宁愿是什么也不想，假装自己是具尸体；最好就当场被宪兵逮到监狱里去上绞刑，或者干干脆脆一枪爆头——芬奇在自己体内留存下来的余温和粘稠感还残余着，副产品尽数落在他的下肢上，把他这唯一的一条裤子搞得一团糟。他听见衣物摩擦的声音，然后是一种细腻油滑的丝绸感贴到了自己的大腿内侧。他下意识抽搐了一下，但没有躲开。

芬奇用手帕把里瑟大腿上沾上的精液都揩干了，又帮他把裤子里的也抹掉，还把裤子给他提好了。里瑟觉得很窘迫，就缓缓直起身子，也不转过身去，沉默地系上了裤扣。芬奇的手臂环到了他的腰上。里瑟深吸了一口气，手在胡子上抹了抹。上头残余着一些不知道是什么时候从嘴里漏出来的唾液。

“对不起，约翰。”芬奇轻声说，没有吻他的背部，简单地触碰了他一下，就把手拿开了。里瑟转过身去，望进芬奇的眼睛里。芬奇没有看他，眼神闪躲着。

里瑟眯起那双弯得像狐狸一样的眼睛。“为什么？”

“我猜想你将要怪我当初不够信任你了。”

里瑟感觉胸口被什么东西狠狠揍了一下。可能是刀背，因为随着钝痛的还有一种刺骨铭心的尖锐感。“华盛顿来信，你不能不听，”他用异常冷静的声音说，“何况你当初认识我才没有几个月……”

“我信任你，我当然信任你。”芬奇打断他。

里瑟淡淡笑了。他看见芬奇的脸上还残余着高潮后的潮红色，猜想自己的看上去应该也无差。他们之间这种非同寻常的亲密感给他的内心带来了一丝惨淡的抚慰。“你不必信任我。”他说。

“我们是朋友，我当然会信任你。”

他感觉天旋地转。可能是中暑，他想。可他在马背上度过了能有四十多年的岁月了，也不见他中暑过一次。西部人要是惧怕炎热，那简直是要笑掉人大牙的事情。

“当然，”他轻声说，别开目光，“我们是朋友。”

芬奇舒心地笑了。“现在——”他说，“我猜你能答应我，让我带你去理发了。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
